


Yarmulke

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: Fanart





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fuckurt Advent

 


End file.
